Un Enfer en Bouteille
by AFewWords
Summary: "Il n'y a rien de plus faux et éphémère que l'oubli. Certes, tu vis pendant un court moment. Mais cela n'efface jamais rien. La chute n'en est que plus terrible. La réalité est toujours là, devant tes paupières closes." Harry Potter est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il traverse les foules sans se faire remarquer. Et pourtant, il n'a jamais été et ne serait jamais normal. UA.
1. Prélude 1

_**[Un Enfer en Bouteille, U.A HPDM]**_

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les autres magnifiques appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Pairing : DMHP et peut-être d'autres, je ne sais pas encore. **_

_**PRÉLUDE ~ Les sanglots du Ciel**_

Homme, détourne le regard,

Pendant que je me laisse brièvement pleurer,

N'essaye pas de m'aider,

Puisque tu t'en moques, espèce de charognard !

Tu m'as dévoré jusqu'à ce je ne sois plus des restes,

Des lambeaux offerts aux autres rapaces,

Tu piétines et tu casses,

Plus destructeur que la peste.

Je te vois et prie le Ciel,

Mais celui-ci est tout aussi détruit,

Il déverse sa colère durant la nuit,

Et pourtant il me paraît si frêle.

J'observe les étoiles,

Dont la lumière pâlit doucement,

Comme tu mens,

Comme tu m'uses jusqu'à la moelle !

J'entends toutes tes atrocités,

Et je perds l'esprit,

Savoir a un prix,

Et j'en ai assez de payer.

Je vogue sur les regrets,

La gorge enrouée à force de crier,

Je ne crois même plus en mes vérités,

Car personne ne veut m'écouter.

Je cherche un foyer,

Où je pourrais être sûr des mots,

Cependant, ils sonnent encore faux,

Laissez-moi oublier.

J'ai beau lutter,

Mes démons reviennent toujours,

Et ce poids devient trop lourd,

Pour mes lâches épaules quand j'essaye d'avancer.

Et partout où je vais je sens sur moi des regards,

Des murmures incessants qui me suivent et ne veulent rien dire,

Car le monde ne sait rien mais imagine déjà le pire,

Je reste bloqué mais dans ma tête je pars.

J'en ai assez des autres,

Assez de cette masse sans personnalité à laquelle j'aimerai faire mes adieux,

Faisant d'eux un enfer alors que la solitude n'est pas mieux,

J'en ai assez de cette porte par laquelle toutes mes faiblesses entrent.

De tous ces secrets je ne sais que faire,

Hésitant au milieu de ces choix inutiles,

Car tous seront mauvais pendant que ma raison ne tient qu'à un fil,

J'aimerai juste pouvoir les taire.

Je lutte encore,

Même si mes sanglots peinent à être contenus,

Même si je m'étouffe dans la rue,

Je me dois d'être fort.

Homme, tous ces mensonges chuchotés,

Font de mes journées des cauchemars,

Oui, Homme, détourne le regard,

Tourne le dos à tes péchés.


	2. Introduction et Prologue 2

_**[Un Enfer en Bouteille, UA, HPDM]**_

_**Disclaimer : La saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour fangirler tout en écrivant, faire enfin Harry et Draco baiser comme des lapins et peut-être émouvoir quelques lecteurs au passage.**_

_**Pairing : ...Inutile de le remettre : Pourquoi aurait-il changer après le prélude ? Enfin bon, c'est un HPDM et tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, possibles homophobes étant tombés par hasard sur cette histoire ! **_

_**INTRODUCTION ~ Un Jugement Dernier**_

**«On ne peut juger de la beauté de la mort que par celle de la vie.» Blaise Pascal**

**«Le noir est parfait car il ne peut plus être souillé. Le blanc est beaucoup trop fragile, évanescent, trop relié à cette bonté dont on parle tous. Trop faible. La preuve, tout le monde sait que les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers.» -Draco**

Une partie d'échecs entre le Diable et un simple pêcheur.

Une partie longue, surprenante, intriguante, presque sans fin, telle un cercle vicieux dont on peine à trouver l'issue.

Son enjeu ? L'âme délicieusement maléfique de l'homme en perdition.

Plaignez-le, le pauvre mortel, il est si pathétiquement humain : cruel sans même s'en rendre compte, égoïste, lâche tout en étant si naïf, continuant bêtement à espérer un quelconque salut.

Le temps s'écoule peu à peu, ainsi tombant les pions au fur et à mesure, tandis que les souffles s'éteignent, que les lumières s'évanouissent... Et que l'obscurité avance, lentement mais sûrement. Enfermés dans un néant hostile pour tous deux : en vérité, l'un comme l'autre essaye de prendre le dessus, se battant furieusement, luttant sans relâche.

Et le Jeu s'intensifie, les respirations se faisant saccadées, de grandes gouttes de sueur coulant sur leurs fronts. Eux, se mettent à haleter, une tension électrique régnant dans l'air pendant qu'ils s'affrontent vaillamment

Les lumières ont parfois de furtifs coups d'éclat, que les ténèbres s'empressent d'anéantir, et on attend impatiemment ce moment fatidique, celui qui signerait la défaite de l'un d'entre eux, cet "Échec et Mat" qui marquerait le dénouement de ce combat sans merci.

Mais si, finalement, tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Une hallucination ?

Presque une... Mascarade ?

Et si, à la surprise de tous, les deux adversaires, ces rivaux que tout oppose, ne formaient en réalité qu'un ?

Dans ce cas, qui gagne ? Qui perd ?

Quoi qu'il arrive, la raison et la morale ont, elles, depuis longtemps déclaré forfait.

####

_**PROLOGUE ~ Le goût amer des souvenirs **_

**«On n'est pas seul dans sa peau» Henri Michaux **

Harry, pour la première fois, pria.

Qui que vous soyez, criait-il intérieurement dans sa tête, je vous en prie : sauvez-moi. Pardonnez-moi. Accordez-moi cette rédemption à laquelle je ne comprends rien. Il n'y a que quelqu'un de bon pour comprendre ça. Or, je ne le suis pas. Sauvez-moi...

Il regarda son sang couler, à grands flots, sur le sol tandis que ses paupières battaient furieusement. Il sentait ses jambes flageôler, trembler car ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se finisse ainsi ? C'était si injuste...

Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait tout comprendre. Il avait toujours été curieux. Il voulait tout connaître, tout savoir, tout comprendre... Comprendre pourquoi la vie était si cruelle, pourquoi il était seul, pourquoi il était hanté par des mirages... Sa courte vie n'avait qu'une litanie incessante et infernale de "Pourquoi ?" et une interminable liste de questions sans réponses, irrésolues.

Ne se souciant guère de la cascade écarlate qui s'échappait de son corps blessé, il tenta vainement de s'éloigner, de fuir cette réalité qui le condamnait avec pour appui des lois et des moeurs qu'il trouvait insensés. Malgré les voix qu'il percevait autour de lui, il rampa jusqu'à un carnet au sol. Le carnet qu'il avait rempli de son écriture sans pour autant être l'auteur de ces vers qui l'obsédaient, tout comme un tas d'autres choses qui le rendaient encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il posa sa main droite sur sa plaie et elle en ressortit toute ensanglantée. Sa blessure était béante, toute aussi meurtrie que son coeur.

Soudain, il entendit une voix. Sa voix. Celle qu'il aimait jusqu'à en perdre la raison mais paradoxalement en la détestant jusqu'à même oublier tout ce qui n'était pas cette haine.

- Alors, sifflait doucement ce timbre tant adoré dans son oreille, tu n'es pas encore mort, toi ?

Il leva ses yeux verts vers l'origine de cette voix, qui incarnait la cause de toute sa souffrance. Cet être qui l'avait piétiné, détruit. Cet être qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais détruire, étant donné qu'il était aussi immatériel qu'un songe. Mais pourtant, il paraissait si réel...

Il était comme l'écho de son âme. Cet écho qui s'éteindrait en même temps que lui, en même temps que ses souvenirs bafoués...

Harry soupira, avant que ce léger son ne se transforme en une toux douloureuse qui le fit cracher peu gracieusement du sang.

- À cause de toi, croassa-t-il amèrement, ça ne devrait pas tarder, j'imagine.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant, surpris, où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé la force et l'énergie pour parler et prononcer ces mots.

Les autres voix s'approchaient de plus en plus, tout comme sa fin.

- Pas faux, admit l'autre. Enfin, le fait que tu vas bientôt mourir. Le fait que tu sois dans cet état à cause de moi... Techniquement non. Si on réfléchit de façon sensé... Tout n'est que de ta faute. Moi... Moi, je ne suis rien. À part un pan invisible de toi, peut-être, à la rigueur. Oh, comme j'ai hâte !

- Hâte de quoi, interrogea Harry.

- Je te le dirais quand le moment sera opportun...

Il eut envie de crier : "Imbécile ! Je vais mourir dans quelques minutes, c'est quand le moment venu ?!" mais sa gorge refusait d'obéir.

Il trouvait son agonie étrangement lente par rapport à la gravité de ses blessures.

Il essaya tout de même d'hurler. Inutile dernière tentative de survie.

Et, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il entendit sa voix douce qui l'appelait, sentant un baiser peu appuyé et tendre sur sa bouche.

- Je t'aime... Mais vu que tu m'aimes, c'est un amour à sens unique qui se tue. Car la réciprocité de nos sentiments n'en est pas une. Je t'aime alors la vie te hait.


End file.
